On the Plane part 1
by SparklebladeBisharp
Summary: Team Psi and their friends are on the plane to St Peterburg and remembering some good times in Australia


On the plane

Team Psi were on the Emirates flight to St Petersburg, with awesome window seats and 2 Pokémon on each row, with their extra seat to either sleep on or put their backpacks on. They were upgraded to business class but had a choice if they wanted to hang out in Economy or First class. Bisharp was next to Simipour, Medicham and Nuzleaf were directly in front of them and Leafeon and Vulpix were behind. The plane was a custom plane fitted with the team's needs. They along with Knivjay, Eelektross, Mandibuzz, Maractus, Xatu, Linoone, Pawniard, Roselia and Umbreon, were the only ones on the aircraft and were relaxing in their own seats, keeping their distance from each other, purely just for comfort and privacy. Nuzleaf was on Bisharp's arm sleeping, as he didn't sleep the night before, neither did Knivjay, Linoone or Xatu. So they were asleep in their seats. Medicham chose not the sit near the window as that was Nuzleaf's signature spot. Medicham placed her elbow on her arm rest as she rested her head on her hand. She enjoyed takeoff, as all the Psians do, it was exhilarating and exciting. Medicham could not get the thought of losing her boyfriend out of her mind. Team Illusion Medicham was her love, her life and her passion. She craved him like a drug, as did he. They were madly in love with each other. They found it hard to let go of each other when Team Illusion visited and they had to go, which is why they both go to the 7th dimension to satisfy their cravings for each other. They go out _a lot, _and usually occupy the 7th dimension so that Bisharp and Gardevoir can't go out, which is not normally deliberate. Medicham was thinking long and hard about the last time she had sex with Illusion Medicham. Then she remembered, it was 19th of December, the session went all night until 1 in the morning on the 20th. They had a session which they beat on the 18th.

We were in the 7th dimension, I was already up, and then Medicham finally woke up. I smile as he sits up. He perks suddenly and looks at me with a smile. I get aroused at the look and bite my lip. He smirks at me, getting me more aroused.

"Hey, I'm up" he says in a quick voice. Then he sits up fully and crawls to me, he puts his hand on my cheek. I blush a little. He gives me a smirk, as I giggle a little.

"Thank you for last night" he says in a forgiving voice.

"No… I thank you, it was amazing" I reply. He smiles.

"Wish we could do that again" I speak, kind of disappointed. He crawls closer to me and smirks. 

"We can…" he says in a quiet voice. I exchange a seductive smile to him.

He crawls even closer to me and starts French kissing me, his tongue exploring every corner of my mouth. I shiver in arousal as his hand runs down my side and around to my back. I let my tongue flow through his mouth while countering his tongue. He then stops kissing and lies me on my back. He licks my chest then moves lower down to my leg straps, then he quickly comes back up and looks me in the eyes. I get a sad look.

"It makes you crave me more" he says with another smirk. I know exactly how to counter that. I grab his sides with my hands and look at him with an evil expression.

"Yes…." I say slowly, with an evil tone. He shivers a bit.

"I should stop teasing because it's actually making _me _crave you" he blushes. I raise my eyebrows twice and smirk right back at him.

He then goes down again and rubs my thigh while licking my slit, his tongue wandering through every area of my pussy. I moan uncontrollably as I feel the greatest sensation of my life. He continues licking only he lets his tongue go inside me, stimulating my nerves and making me moan. He then makes a smart move, he runs his hands between the skin of my hips and my leg straps and starts pinching my leg straps. Being Medicham as we are, we both know our pleasure points, our leg straps have an unusual nerve system, if they are pinched at the top they send a vibration down, however if they are pinched at the bottom the vibration goes up. Medicham pinches the top of my leg straps, making sure the vibration goes downward. The sensation moves down, vibrating my clitoris, stimulating a rush of pleasure. He licks faster as I fall on the brink. As I moan louder I feel something being inserted inside me. I look down as I see Medicham putting his three fingers into me. I lie on my back as I let him slide his whole hand into me. The greatest feeling flows through my body as he thrusts his hand slowly. He stops thrusting, puts his other hand on my leg and looks up.

"You what would be better than my hand?" he asks. I know exactly what he means, and believe me, I wanted it.

"YES I DO AND I WANT IT!" I moan. I turn to my side as Medicham slowly takes his hand out. I spot him licking my juice off his hand, looking at me with a smirk again. He crawls up to me again, then slowly shoves his long, 10 inch member into me. An even better sensation then when he put his entire hand in me. He thrusts a few times, then slides the entire length into me, causing a massive moan for me. I moan at the top of my lungs as he continues thrusting.

"I WANT TO RIDE YOU…" I yell, "LET ME…UHHHH!" He nods. He takes his long member out as I crawl on top of him, then he goes into me again.

"AAHAAAAAAAA….YES YES… OHHHH I LOVE YOU!" I moan at the top of my lungs. I keep riding hard and fast, moving my body up and down onto his hard member, taking more of the length with every thrust. I rub my clitoris to tighten up and to give me double the sensation.

"YESS BABY….UHHHH FFFUCK YEAH!" Medicham yells.

"THRUST ME BABE…. THRUST ME AND FEEL MY ENERGY COMPRESS YOU!" Medicham thrusts really hard and really deep inside me, stimulating my continuous moans. I move my body further onto his member until virtually the whole length is thrusted in me.

"FEEL MY ENERGY BABE… FEEL ME." I yell, as he plunges harder and deeper into me.

"UHHHHHHHHH…..I CAN UHHH…FEEL YOUR ENERGY FROM BEING…. UHHHHH SO CLOSE!" he moans, getting me more aroused. I wrap my arms around Medicham's body as I feel the warm sensations building. It finally bursts into an orgasm of a lifetime, as my slit begins tightening. I let go of Medicham and sit up straight as I continue riding him. We both moan really loud that we can't hear ourselves think. I feel Medicham thrusting hard and fast in me. I then feel his member throbbing, a good sign. I moan really hard and loud as I know he can't resist me moaning. He moans in reply.

"UHHHHHHH…..MMMMMM…..MMMMM…FILL ME…UHHH….I WANT YOU!" I cling to his body as he puts his arms around my back.

"UHHHHHHH….. YES I WILL DO IT FOR YOU….UHHH THIS ONE… UHHH IS GOING TO BE MASSIVE!" he moans as he does some deep and fast thrusts into me. I sink down onto his member as I feel his warm juices flowing into my cervix. A beautiful sensation, and I know Medicham feels the same. I cling to his body tighter while he continues thrusting deep inside of me.

"HEAR ME…UHHHHH…. HEAR ME MOAN…THRUST FOR ME…. UHHH IT FEELS SO GOOD!" I moan really loud. He thrusts even harder than before as I sit up and continue riding on his hard member. I feel a beautiful sensation as Medicham fills me really deep with his seed. I moan in response as he fills me more.

"Holy crap how do I hold this much cum?" Medicham asks telepathically to me. We are both psychic so we have the easy ability of telepathically talking. He thrusts harder and a lot deeper.

"I don't know, but all boys do" I reply telepathically. I feel my cervix flooding with Medicham's warm seed. I try and control my discomfort, but it's too much to bare. He thrusts even harder while STILL filling me up. That's it, I can't take it anymore.

"OHHHHHHHH…. UHHHH….SO MUCH GOING INTO ME… IT'S TOO MUCH… TOO MUCH!" I shout. Medicham gets a little bit of a disappointed expression on his face. I get off and fall to the ground. I look at myself, my stomach is so full that I look pregnant. In front of me I see Medicham's mouth is wide open.

"Look what you did to me" I raises my voice sarcastically. Medicham's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. I focus my mind onto my hands and use my psychic power to drain my cervix and return to my thin figure. When I finished, I look at Medicham and smirk lovingly at him. He goes up to me and slides his 10 inch member back into me. 10 inches is impressive for a Pokémon of his stature, it's even more impressive considering Bisharp's is also 10 inches, not that I've seen before, he admitted that at our last sleepover party with Team Illusion. Medicham continues thrusting hard and deep inside me, as I continue moaning he thrusts deeper. The beautiful sensations build as I explode into a massive orgasm. He thrusts a little harder in me as my slit tightens. The sensations then disappear as Medicham takes his member out of me and looks at me.

"WOW, that was AWESOME" he exclaims. I get a disappointed and sad look on my face.

"You're not gonna cum? Why?" I ask desperately. He smiles shyly.

"I guess I pleasured you more than myself." He admits. I shake my head and crawl up to him. I grab hold of his still hard member.

"Here, I'll give you something…" I say slowly. I take his warm member into my mouth and start sucking, while rubbing at the same time. Medicham pushes my head in and out making sure I get as much in my mouth as possible without gagging. 

"Oh my god I'm on the brink…" Medicham's member starts throbbing as his warm juices flow into my mouth and down my throat. I lick what remains off his member and sit up and look lovingly at him. "…wow, all I needed was that little bit more." He finished his sentence.

"See?" I say as I lick my fingers.

He crawls up to me and French kisses me very passionately on the lips. I let my tongue slide against his and explore his mouth as his tongue does the same. I stop kissing and grab hold of his hard member and lick the top while rubbing at the base. He starts moaning as he lies down. I insert his member into my mouth and move my head back and forth, taking more of the length with each suck. He moans even louder as I do that. I suck harder and faster while rubbing faster, listening to Medicham's moaning turn me on more and make me more passionate. I suck deeper, trying not to gag. Medicham sits up and pushes my head deeper, making me take even more of his hard member into my mouth. I suck harder and rub harder, and then I hear that line.

"OH YES BABY…. YOU DO IT SO WELL… I WILL GIVE MY LOT… I FILL YOU WITH MY WARM JUICES….OHHH MEDICHAM I LOVE YOU!" the line that I cannot resist. I suck as hard as I can, as I feel Medicham's warm liquids flow into my mouth. I get so much that I pull away and swallow twice to get it all down. Medicham notices I have some dripping from the side of my mouth. I use my finger to wipe it off, then I lick my finger, making Medicham shake in arousal. Medicham crawls up to me and positions himself over me.

"Hey, want me to fuck you up?" he asks in a slow voice. I nod in response then smile.

"Let me have you!" he demands sarcastically.

"Take me…" I reply as I put my arms around his body.

"I'm gonna own you!" he raises his voice, making me shiver in arousal. He moves his body close to mine then starts French kissing me with so much passion like never before. He moves his hand down my stomach them slides his hand between my thigh to my wet pussy. He starts fingering me as he continues French kissing me. I literally moan while he kisses me as he continues sliding his fingers deeper into my slit. He then stops kissing and licks my chest, while still fingering my slit. He then takes his fingers out and licks them.

"Hey, don't hog it!" I demand in a sad tone.

He replied, "You want some? Make me cum" he winks, I shiver heavily in arousal as that line really turned me on. He smirks. He crawls up to me and bites his lip. I crawl on top of him and insert his hard member inside my slit as I let out a massive moan and I start thrusting at the same time as him. I put my head on his chest as he puts his arms around my back. I try and hold back an orgasmic scream as the sensations build to new levels.

"YES BABY… SCREAM AND UUUHHHH… I WILL MOAN AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS…UHHHHHH IT'S UNCONTROLLABLE!" Medicham moans. I let out my orgasmic scream as I sit up and sink down deeper onto his member. I rub my clitoris to stimulate my explosive orgasm. The feeling is so intense, and so good.

"UHHHHHHH…. I FEEL YOUR ENERGY!" Medicham moans.

"I…UHH….UHH….UHH….WANT MORE OF YOU!" the sensations build.

"I WANT YOU SO BAD!" the feeling intensifies. I want it so much, that I start demanding.

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHH….UHHHHHHHH….. CUM FOR ME….CUM FOR ME!" I yell.

"FOR YOU BABY…. I WILL FILL YOU WITH MY WARM JUICES!" Medicham moans really loud. The sensations build and the feeling is incredible, so good that it's no wonder I became addicted as well as Medicham. Medicham slides his member all the way inside me as his warm, delicious juices fill me as deep as ever. I smile in delight as his seed continues to flow into me, slowly and gently. Medicham starts thrusting again, in fact so hard and fast that the liquids are spilling out of me. I cling to his body as he continues thrusting deeper and deeper into me, filling me with his warm juices. The feeling is immense, and so beautiful. Medicham grabs hold of me and does some final deep and hard thrusts before releasing me and pulling out. I lie of the ground, panting, and feeling so full of Medicham's cum. He sits up and crawls to me. I sit up and look to the ground, some of Medicham's cum is dripping out of my slit. I look at Medicham and get the perfect idea for a sexy act. I finger my slit and little and get some of his thick cum on my fingers. I look at him with a seductive look and start licking my fingers.

"Oh yeah baby" Medicham raises his shoulders. I blink lovingly and come closer to him. He hugs me and strokes my back softly until I fall asleep.

Medicham smiled. She knew that memory would live on forever, as they had the 7th dimension and they could teleport and engage in intercourse anytime. The plane was hitting a few little bumps as the plane was on autopilot until landing, everybody had a chance to do the take-off and landing, Knivjay and Bisharp loved being the pilots, especially in an emergency, considering especially Knivjay thought flying was boring and Bisharp didn't enjoy flying as much as he used to. Knivjay has a boyfriend, Kishi, Bisharp's son. They used to hang out but not very often as Knivjay was always scared that Kishi might not like her because she's a dragon type. Knivjay was lying on the 3 seats trying to remember the moment that changed her life, besides the flight.


End file.
